The Labyrinth
by Freezorb
Summary: Three charmed sisters trapped in a labyrinth which promised great powers.


A Fan-fiction from Freezorb: The Labyrinth  
  
"It has got to be here somewhere," Piper whispered, facing a rather agitated Paige. "Be on your guards. That Blue Demon is here somewhere, according to Phoebe's premonition."  
  
"Please," Paige, searched her part of the dense jungle, lamented "That Blue Beast better BE here. I've got work to rush. My new promotion means more workload, you know?"  
  
"Speaking of workload - you should look at my "Dear Phoebe" desk. Our Charmed Work should come first. Let me levitate to a better point of view" Within seconds Phoebe was ten-story high. "I can't see it anywhere. wait a minute. Look out!"  
  
The Blue Demon from Phoebe's premonition crawled out of the ground, right behind Paige and Piper. Piper tried but couldn't freeze or explode the demon. Paige grabbed Piper and orbed to a steady branch near Phoebe.  
  
"Paige, why don't you orb me home?" said Piper, half-jokingly, afraid to look down. Paige pouted her lips. Phoebe, who is still floating right beside them, had an idea. The girls agreed on it.  
  
With a raise of her arm, Piper exploded and froze a tree. "Splinters," shouted Paige. Thousands of sharp splinters were telekinetically orbed to the demon, killing it in an instant.  
  
Appearing back on the ground, the sisters were about to enter the tunnel where the demon crawled out. Leo appeared.  
  
"I wouldn't enter if I were you," warned Leo.  
  
"L-e-o. We'll be fine. There is an innocent to save," said Piper.  
  
"There isn't," said Leo. "Only magical beings can be inside. The innocent from your premonition has to be Trimaze. She is the owner of this powerful Trimaze Labyrinth." The girls listened on as Leo carried on explaining. "She is neither good nor evil, but she is a respected from both sides. Her Trimaze Labyrinth was sort of a training ground for any magical beings. But lately only Demons and Warlocks have been using this to increase their powers threefold."  
  
"OK, no innocents to save, I say we pack up." said Paige.  
  
"Not so fast," said Phoebe, pointing at Leo "didn't Leo say it would increase powers threefold?"  
  
With an "hmm", Piper seemed interested too.  
  
"OK, OK, I will give it a go," said Paige.  
  
"What? Girls, you don't understand. I am here to stop you. This is suicidal. Do you know no good witches have ever walk out of the Trimaze Labyrinth alive before?"  
  
"Leo, don't try stopping us. With increased powers, we'll be ready for anything. After all, Phoebe had that premonition for a reason. Maybe that means we are all ready to face the Labyrinth."  
  
Leo seemed convinced. "OK, before you girls enter, remember this. Once you are inside, you will be facing the same demons alone, simultaneously. It's like fighting a third of a triplet in three different rooms. You will have to face a total of three very powerful demons each. Once, all the demons are vanquished, you will get to leave with the power you acquired inside. That is, if you manage to leave the Labyrinth."  
  
"Ready?" Piper asked. The girls nodded. Taking a deep breath, they jumped into the tunnel.  
  
Piper's Blue Room  
  
The room was colder than Piper had thought. No windows. No doors. "Paige! Phoebe!" No replies. Before Piper could get more panic. The same Blue Demon crawled out of the ground. "Sh*t! I couldn't freeze him then. I sure can't freeze him." Panicked, Piper raised her arms and with a huge explosion, the Blue Demon was killed. Piper smiled.  
  
Paige's Blue Room  
  
Facing the same demon, Paige was at her wit's end. How can I kill this? I've got no splinters now. How? Does the demon have a heart? Without even calling out for it, a gruesome-looking blue-colored heart materialized on the ground before Paige. The Demon dropped on the ground and disappeared. "That was easy," Paige whispered, with a hint of pride.  
  
Phoebe's Blue Room  
  
Phoebe was kickboxing the Blue Demon, and suddenly she received a premonition. In it, only the image of the demon's forehead appeared. Mystery solved, Phoebe levitated and gave the demon's forehead a killer- kick. "One down. Two more to go," said Phoebe.  
  
Piper's Green Room  
  
A Green version of the same demon appeared before Piper. Piper tried exploding it, but it didn't work. It didn't freeze either. Oh oh. The demon opened its mouth and a beam of fire flashed across the room, towards Piper. Panicked, Piper bit her lips and looked down (seemingly trying to find something on the ground to fight against the demon) but that action turned part of the stream of fire into ice. Piper nodded again. This time round, the whole stream of fire AND the demon turned to ice. With the raise of her arm, the iced demon exploded.  
  
Paige's Green Room  
  
Paige couldn't orb out the Green Demon's heart. It was like it didn't have one at all. The speedy (and apparently much stronger) demon threw a stream of fire at Paige; suddenly a shield (made of great white light thingy) appeared before Paige, blocking the fire. At first, the shield was small, but when Paige was more focus, the force-shield expanded into a respectably- sized hemisphere, protecting Paige. The annoyed demon threw another ray of fire at Paige. This time round, Paige was prepared. "Fire," shouted Paige. The ray of magically disappeared and when it reappeared it was driving at the demon.  
  
Phoebe's Green Room  
  
Phoebe was hoping for a premonition, but it didn't happen. Phoebe tried levitating and dodged the demonic fire, which were coming from the demon's mouth. Unexpectedly, the demon sent some fireballs from its palms. Phoebe tried to block them using her bare hands. Sparks appeared on Phoebe's palm and a strange current of electricity engulfed Phoebe's palm. The Electrical Currents from Phoebe's hands destroyed the fireballs. Phoebe seemed to know how to use this new power. She clenched her fist tight and aimed at the demon. A bolt of strong electricity coming out of Phoebe's hand killed the demon.  
  
Piper's Red Room  
  
A Red version of the recurring demon shimmered into Piper's room. Her trying to freeze/explode/'freeze' the demon was in vain. To make things worse, this demon was the fastest of all three. It shimmered to Piper and hurt her arm pretty badly by its claws. "Now, you are getting me really pis." Piper tried controlling her breathing and tried to focus. She was nervous and angry at the first time. Strangely, while Piper was focusing, the demon was moving in slow motion around her. Its shimmer seemed predictable. "It's either I am moving in super-fast speed now, or someone is playing a remote control trick on the demon," thought Piper, who had a great idea. With a nod, Piper froze the air around her into icicles. The icicles stayed motionless in the air, with the sharp edges pointing downwards. When the demon reappeared a long while later, Piper raised her arms.  
  
Paige's Red Room  
  
The Red Demon's great speed and venomous claws has hurt Paige a few times. But each time, Paige's injury magically healed itself. It was like the Whitelighter in her was in auto-heal mode. But I can't just keep healing myself this way. I've got to think of a way to kill this literally heartless creature. It doesn't use fire, energy balls or weapons. If only I have a weapon. Out of nowhere, a knife materialized (with great white thingy) on the ground. "Knife," Paige shouted. The knife was telekinetically orbed towards the demon but missed it. "Can you stop moving?" Paige lamented. Suddenly, an invisible prison surrounded the demon. The demon tried shimmering but failed. With all the great speed it had, the demon was powerless within the prison. "Knife," shouted Paige, with a smile she couldn't hide.  
  
Phoebe's Red Room  
  
Phoebe tried using her newly acquired electric power on the Red Demon, but it was immune to it. Instead, the demon shimmered and reappeared right behind Phoebe. With its deadly claws, it slashed Phoebe's neck near- fatally. Phoebe levitated to avoid the demon "I can't simply levitate my way away from this demon forever, it's moving too fast for me," she thought, blood was dripping down from her badly injured neck. "I don't want to die this way" With the last thought, Phoebe sent a premonition to the demon. More aptly, Phoebe sent Fear into the demon's head. The Red demon's greatest fear is Cold. In its hallucination, the demon was trapped on a frozen lake, standing on thin ice. Couldn't cope with that thought, the demon exploded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the three sisters orbed into the Halliwell's Manor, they were just in time for the dinner, prepared by Leo. 


End file.
